hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Britney Boxer
Britney Boxer is a singer, model, actress and a former TV personality. Early Life Britney Ann Boxer was born on December 5th 1989 to Bella Boxer and Conner Boxer. She has two sisters, Emily and Raven Boxer. It is believed that Conner Boxer had several affairs during the marriage and they went on to divorce in 2001. Bella Boxer died of a heart attack in December 2016. Career She was signed to JVC Records in 2005 only two months before her sixteenth birthday. She released her debut album, BB, not long afterwards. The album was praised for including a song dedicated to R.Clarkie. She was signed to a modelling agency in 2008 and starred in Forever, Together. She signed a TV contract in 2009 and a show based on her life story began. The show ran until 2012. She has released a further five albums, Tears (2007), Struggles (2009), Miss Boxer (2011), Blonde (2013) and Summer Time (2016). She stated that she was working on her seventh album in July 2017. After failing to appear in any other films she showed up on The Chatty Chatters in 2016 and stated that she would have a role in two films. Later confirmed as Shadows Lurking and Low Storage Space, fans went wild. Public Problems It was reported in November 2006 that Britney Boxer had turned herself into an alcoholic youth. She denied this and was said to be "shocked by the awful rumours". In 2008 she was accused by a maid, named Shannon Cassandra Jacqueline, that she was suffering from severe alcoholism and was using Calpol, Baytril and Bisolven Powder. She admitted herself to Yale for a year as a result of this, claiming it was "all lies" and that she was "only trying to stop the rumours". When she emerged from Yale she agreed to an interview in which she spoke of how she had managed to turn her life around. After accusations of being a neglectful mother increased, she turned to the Calpol once again in 2011 and when discovered she returned to Yale for two months. She was accused of breeding with a wild Himmer-Mostly-Male and having twenty three himmer children in August 2013. She did an interview on the situation and said, "I am shocked by this. It is all lies. I would never, ever breed with a... one of those. I'd never risk that". In return she was now accused of being a "himmer hater". Since moving in with Martha Bartie in 2011, it has been continuously reported that Boxer "sponges away like a sponge" on Bartie. On April 7th 2017, video footage of Britney Boxer raging at and then assaulting a passer-by came out. Despite nothing coming out of it, only two weeks later she drunkenly drove her moving vehicle into Rose Jowah's also moving vehicle. It was reported that she had admitted herself into habre in July 2017 due to "violent alcholism". She remained in habre for four months. Personal Life She started dating Anthony Ruel in 2006. She gave birth to her first child, Dennis Boxer, the same year. Three months after the birth the relationship ended and it was revealed that she had cheated and Ruel was not the true father. After being released Yale in 2009 she began dating Stephen Tegrat. She soon announced that she was pregnant with twins but eight months into her pregnancy, Tegrat ended the relationship. She gave birth to Elsa Boxer and Violet Boxer soon after. Throughout 2010 she had brief relationships with Cody Stean, Frederick Vayes and Douglas Tath. She dated Peter Lako throughout 2011 and 2012. In January 2013 she gave birth to a fourth child, Dee Boxer. The father remains unknown but was rumoured to be male model, Staniel Stan. In June 2015 she posted an online announcement that she was in "a stable and loving partnership". The relationship ended in December 2015 and despite her claiming that her sixth child, Bernie Boxer, was his there have been accusations that she once again astrayed. She dated Heath Sazen and Finley Hiro in 2016. She has been in a relationship with Sam Kareeh since June 2017.